User talk:Summer June
Welcome Hello, I'm an bureaucrat for the . Welcome and thank you for your edit to User:Summer June/Sandbox! To help you get started, reading our policies is recommended. You can find out who our admins are here. To create a character, you can go here. If you need any further help, please feel free to contact me. Again, welcome and enjoy, . ~ Natalia Hi (OMG) You my dear, are a darling, and feel free to change all of our templates to those, because they are beautiful. Just, a quick question, where is the Beginner? Perhaps we don't need it, but *shrugs*. Anyways, implement whatever you need to, especially when it comes to creation, as it's not my strongest, I do better at coding and planning outlines. Re: That is.... A REALLY good idea... Then we would need something in London for both Faeries and Werewolves too. I guess we know what to work on next, lol Yea... Requesting User Rights I was trying to get this up and running, and because ur the Crat of GS, I thought you might want to fill this out yourself, as you might have different requirements Hello wonderful~! Okay, so you know that post you made about becoming head of the Praetor Lupus and stuff?... How would I do that? I wanted to put Lily up, but since we have another Werewolf, I don't want to disreguard her. Starting Out DUUUUUDDDDEEEE!!!!!! I love it! ;Side note : Is it alright if I take your character page and make it a template? It's a simple design and I think it would really help users. I can show you how to make it if you want. ~Natalia Affiliation So, I sent an affiliation request to DARP, and we need to finish our policies for sure. When that's done I'll talk to the Crat I was directed to. But for now that's what we need to get done :/ Same. We need the publicity. ~Nat Creation So,I'm finished with my creation for whenever you can look at it. Ik the history is short, but w/e. Fae history is a little vague. We'll live for now. As you said, Fae won't be the most popular, and idt Warlocks will either... (created the first two) Oh well o.o I love it. Also, the templates, omg you are so creative ;-; you are perfect for GS. Please and thank you So, I know we are good on how many we have for affiliations, but I don't want to take the chance. If I were to give you a list of pages I need descriptions on could you do that for me? ::update :::Less than 200 ~Nat Pictures for Edit Theres the two pics. I'd prefer the second to have his black hair but it might be easier on you to change the black hair to red. Whatever is easiest for you. Thanks love<3 Yukaronachan (talk) 06:11, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: OMFG I LOVE IT<3 Thank you so freakin much Junny ^-^ You're the best boo<3 Yukaronachan (talk) 15:09, November 1, 2016 (UTC) descriptions So, I need descriptions for the rooms of the New York Institute and the London Institute. I can code it, or you can take the coding I left for the pages... That's up to you. They are the shortest pages and for us to be affiliated with a lot of wikis, they need to be taken care of. I would do it myself if I could think of anything >.> re Less stress? I'm begging for something to do tbh. But if you want to sure, go for it. As for the locations, ask Dota also on the Devils Tavern. I think it'll be alright, but I'm not the only other cat :P I'll bug her to get on soon Heyo So, because Dota is now inactive, we are down a crat... James won't be fully active until January, and I think we have a few users to message about their creations.... Personally, I think that those powers you made up are good. If you think so too care to make them into templates? HONK HOI SUMMIT! Nat told me to leave a message on ya talk page about my finished creation x3 Re: If you mean Dota, idk, her number was disconnected... and I had no other way to talk to her... and alright. Totally fine. I've seen him around. :) Yeah sure I really decided to roam around the wiki, but net sucked and I decided to just help you with them. And yes, I do know that you love Hei. You just absolutely fall in love with every badass guy character that you cross paths with. Especially those protagonists that are known to wear masks. For example, Hei. And Kaneki as well. Well, Imma think up of some char history. Ja ne! Rentarou Kou (talk) 14:31, December 16, 2016 (UTC) HEY SUMMER Hey there summer :D Sooo i was thinking of joining this wiki because i love shadowhunters (Well the movie and show) and though it'd be fun to join up. However, i noticed some of the edits were from a while ago maybe because the wiki isn't active anymore? Can you please message me back asap and let me know whats going on with the wiki? Thanks x3 ~Muse (Sorry for no sig the 4 ~ doesn't work for me xp) RE: HAI No i don't have any suggestions sorry >.< I was never good at starting up wikis xP. If it isn't active then joining wouldn't be a great idea? I mean who would i rp with beside you maybe lol. OHHH OMG IT WAS AMAZING! I actually finished it a few days ago and watched uhmmm what was it? Blood Lad and Seraph of the End. (Two diff animes that were very good) ~Muse